


Poison Ivy

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Poison comes in many forms. Thor finds that out.





	Poison Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober Challenge 2019 Prompt: Poisonous

“Are you sure that plant was poisonous?” Thor asked Steve.

“I think so.” He and Thor had been on a run in the woods outside the Avengers facility and stopped to rest for a moment.

“Will it kill me?”

“Kill you? No! It'll make you break out and itch. It's called poison ivy.”

“Ah. How bad can that be?” Thor waved his hand in dismissal.

Two days later, Thor's legs were broken out and he was scratching them obsessively.

“Deadly poison is preferable to this...this hell.”

“Let's get you a shot and some cream for the itch,” Steve told him.

“Will you put the cream on for me?” Thor asked without looking up as Steve reached for his hand to help him up.

“I will,” Steve answered as they walked to the nurse's office.

And Steve did put the cream on for Thor. And much more.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
